


Rainy Daze

by LemonNinjaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Rain, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonNinjaa/pseuds/LemonNinjaa
Summary: Papers don't write themselves and the rain doesn't stop for anybody but it's nice to have somebody who'll encourage you take a break when you need to.





	Rainy Daze

He knew it was silly and stupid and irrational, but looking up at the rain falling made him want to cry for no reason at all. Clouds covered the faint morning light, making it darker than it should be for 7:30am on a Tuesday. The falling rain had caught his eye when it started 20 minutes ago, drawing his attention away from his work. 

Kei blinked hard, annoyed with himself but not enough to stop looking out the window even as his vision blurred a little from tears. His fingers were sitting still on his keyboard, his mug of tea a quarter full and tepid, and the sense of urgency that had carried him through 7 hours and 3241 words of his 4000-word paper had dissolved with the onset of the rain. He looked away from the window to check the time, if only for the sake of making sure the purposeless tears building up were held at bay. Kei knew his paper was due at 5pm, but he really should finish it now so he can edit it and…

He sighed, leaning back as he looked out the window again, gaze trained on the top of the building across the street, where the black and grey bricks provided contrast so he could see the raindrops as they fell. The rain was coming down harder now, still too quiet to have woken him if he had been asleep, but loud enough to patter against the glass. The sound of it under the soft instrumental music he had playing through his headphones made him feel a strange mix of peaceful and sombre. 

He found himself staring blankly at the top of a leafless tree, where its branches stood starkly against the gradually-lightening sky. It was too early in the season for leaves.   
Though the rain brought down his mood, he found himself thinking of nothing at all. Just an hour ago, his mind had been racing, trying to stay two steps ahead of his fingers as he crafted sentences in his head and rapidly backspaced typos or poorly-chosen words. He wasn’t sure if it was a welcome break or an unwanted break in productivity, but there was just something about the weather that kept reeling him in. 

He looked back at the keyboard briefly, trying to dredge up some kind of desire to hammer out the other 759 words so he could finally go to sleep, but there was nothing. Nothing but the rain. The careful points he’d had laid out in his mind were slipping through his fingers now, and he knew he could just look at the outline he’d written up last week, but… He brought his knees up to his chest, ignoring the corner of the desk digging into his shins, and settled his arms on top of his knees, his cheek on top of his forearms.   
Time slipped away, out of existence. The sky didn’t lighten anymore once it had gotten to greyish-white, and the rain stopped and started and stopped and started again, but he just kept staring as his music kept playing. He moved once to rest his chin instead of his cheek on his arms, and again to stretch his back a little. It almost felt like he was asleep while his eyes were wide open.

His back started hurting too much in his curled-up position, so eventually he did move, but he didn’t look away as he stretched his legs out and slouched in his chair. He sighed again. 

“Kei?” A sleepy voice startled him out of his trance. 

Kei turned to look at the door, blinking slowly as he pulled down one side of his headphones. Tetsurou was peering in, his eyes half-closed and his hair a mess as always. He didn’t say anything in response to Tetsurou. 

“How’s the paper?” Tetsurou scratched languidly at his stomach. 

“…What time is it?” Kei furrowed his brow, confused at how much time had passed even though he had been somewhat aware of it. 

“It’s like 8:30. Are you okay?” Tetsurou blinked at him, eyes fully open now as he walked further into Kei’s room. 

Kei paused, the silence hanging in the air. “Yeah?”

“How’s the paper?” By now, Tetsurou was standing next to Kei, resting a hand on the back of Kei’s neck and stroking his hair softly with his thumb. “I missed you last night, by the way.”

Kei sighed again, trying to push away the weird mood the rain had put him in.

“I just need like 800 more words and then I can sleep for a bit before I edit it, but…” His voice trailed off as he glanced at the window and then back at his screen. 

There was a silence as Tetsurou studied Kei, then he moved the hand that was on Kei’s neck to tug on his arm. 

“Hey, let’s cuddle.” 

Kei looked at him in confusion even as he put his headphones on his desk and stood up. 

“But my paper, and you have class…?” He asked as Tetsurou led him toward Kei’s own bed. 

“Don’t worry about it, Sakamoto-sensei is pretty forgiving with attendance, and I’m a star student anyway.” Tetsurou grinned smugly, lying on his back now and quickly tapping at his phone before setting it aside.

He opened his arms for Kei. “Besides, you’ve only got 800 words left, you’ll definitely have enough time before 5pm to finish it off. I set an alarm already, so time for cuddles.”   
Kei took off his glasses before throwing an arm around Tetsurou’s waist and settling his cheek on his broad chest. “What time did you set the alarm for?” He mumbled, already feeling ready to sleep. 

“12pm, just in case.” They both knew he could easily finish within an hour or two, but it was better to be safe than sorry. 

Instead of replying with words, Kei just hummed, snuggling closer when he felt Tetsurou start rubbing his neck comfortingly. 

The rain started again, but Kei barely registered it, focusing on the rhythm of Tetsurou’s heartbeat instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a long time wow???? I was staying up all night earlier this week to try and fix my sleep schedule (lol) and then it started raining, and it made me feel like crying, hence this fic lol. It's been so long since I've written something that I feel like words were escaping me while I was trying to write this and I think I could have put more detail in but like... I hope that it works to my advantage and the vagueness/disjointedness contributes to the mood of the fic hahahaha


End file.
